1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically to a forearm and wrist exercise device, which builds muscle mass in forearms, wrists and hands.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices, which may be used to strengthen the muscles in forearms, wrists and hands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,208 to Walls discloses a wrist and forearm conditioner and exerciser. The Walls patent includes a handle that becomes tensioned as thereof is rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,871 to Froelich, Sr. et al. discloses an adjustable rotating resistance exerciser. The Froelich, Sr. et al. patent includes a handle those rotating resistance may be adjusted by rotating an adjustment knob. Patent application no. 2006/0189452 to Chou discloses a magnetic resistance device for upright bikes. The Chou patent application includes a magnetic resistance upright bike with a frame, driving wheel, a fly wheel and a magnetic resistance device. The driving wheel is used to rotate the fly wheel, which is disposed in the magnetic resistance device. Rotation of the fly wheel is resisted by the magnetic resistance device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a forearm and wrist exercise device that includes a handle rod with adjustable rotating resistance and smooth rotation.